wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Powerlevel Ammen Vale
Ammen Vale is the starting point for the draenei. Goal * Leave the area at level 6 in 30 to 40 minutes. Preparation None required. Notes By following this guide you will leave Ammen Vale at level 6 in 30 to 40 minutes with any of the 6 draenei classes. Start # Accept Quest:You Survived! from Megelon then turn it in at Proenitus down the hill. # Accept followup Quest:Replenishing the Healing Crystals. # Kill Vale Moth's until you have 8 Vial of Moth Blood. This will make you ding level 2. # Turn in Quest:Replenishing the Healing Crystals and accept followup Quest:Urgent Delivery!. # Go indoors and turn in Quest:Urgent Delivery! at Zalduun. Get followup Quest:Rescue the Survivors!. # Talk to your class trainer, accept and turn in your class quest. Then train your first skills. # Sell junk and repair then exit same way you came in. # Accept Quest:Botanist Taerix from Proenitus and turn it in at Botanist Taerix (79,46). Get followup Quest:Volatile Mutations. # Kill 8 Volatile Mutations and use your racial skill Gift of the Naaru on the first Draenei Survivor you see. # Return to Botanist Taerix and turn in Quest:Volatile Mutations. Accept followup Quest:What Must Be Done... # Accept quest Quest:Botanical Legwork from Aprentice Vishael right next to Botanist Taerix. # Go west to 75,47 and kill Mutated Rock Lashers until you have 10 Lasher Samples. Also pick 3 Corrupted Flower off the ground. # You should have dinged level 3 by now. If not, grind until you do. # Go back and turn in Quest:Botanical Legwork and Quest:What Must Be Done... Get followup Quest:Healing the Lake # Go indoors and turn in Quest:Rescue the Survivors! at Zalduun. Exit to the south. # Accept Quest:Spare Parts from Technician Zhanaa and Quest:Inoculation from Vindicator Aldar. # Sell junk and repair. # Go south to 77,59 and rightclick the Irradiated Power Crystal (object). # Go immediately to the east and you will find Nestlewood Thicket. # Use the Inoculating Crystal to free 6 Nestlewood Owlkin and find 4 Emitter Spare Parts. You will find them both along the path into the mountains. # You should have dinged level 4 by now. If not, grind until you do. # Go back and turn in Quest:Spare Parts and Quest:Inoculation. Get followup Quest:The Missing Scout from Vindicator Aldar. # Sell junk and repair then go indoors to learn your level 4 skills. # Shaman only: Get quest Quest:Call of Earth from Firmanvaar. Turn it in at Spirit of the Vale (72,40) and get followup. Go behind him to kill 4 Restless Spirits of the Earth. Then return to him, turn in quest and get the next followup. # Go to Tolaan at 72,60. Turn in Quest:The Missing Scout and get followup Quest:The Blood Elves. # Kill 10 Blood Elf Scouts and return to Tolaan. Turn in Quest:The Blood Elves and accept followup Quest:Blood Elf Spy. # Kill Surveyor Candress at 70,65. Loot the Blood Elf Plans from her and rightclick it to start Quest:Blood Elf Plans. # If you are not 48% from level 6 yet, grind here until you are. # Use your heartstone. # Turn in Quest:Healing the Lake at Botanist Taerix. # Shaman only: Turn in Quest:Call of Earth at Firmanvaar. # Turn in Quest:Blood Elf Plans and Quest:Blood Elf Spy at Vindicator Aldar. Get the followup Quest:The Emitter. # Turn in Quest:The Emitter at Technician Zhanaa and accept followup Quest:Travel to Azure Watch. # You should now have dinged level 6. Sell junk and repair. # Go see your class trainer for your level 6 spells. # Go to Aeun at 64,54. Accept Quest:Word from Azure Watch # You will now leave Ammen Vale to the west. Category:Guides Category:Draenei Category:Walkthroughs